Secret Admirer
by Mrandmrsbipolar
Summary: Everyone has secrets that they keep from everyone. Edd has his locked away but Kevin happens to find the key. Kevin and Edd have to work on a high school project together and find out more about each other then they could have ever guessed. Nat belongs to c2ndy2c1d. Trigger warning: Adult Lang, Bullying, Child Neglect, Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows that time changes us all. It changes our looks, our likes and dislikes, and our friends. We can't fight it but simply go with the flow. Even in the cul-de-sac time had left its mark. Everyone had changed by quite a bit or very little, but changed never the less. Jonny still spent most of his time with Plank in his own world. However he did find a girl named Jenny who had a wooden friend named Rosewood. They've become great friends, he seemed happier if possible, and Plank finally found a friend. Jimmy was still very feminine but no longer had the wear his head gear and was gifted with a great smile. He had started weight lifting to be strong enough for Sarah; he's still very much in love with her and followed her around like a puppy. With his new build people no longer teased him or tried to mess with Sarah when he was near. Sarah grew rather tall like her brother but it didn't hide her curvy body. She started taking anger management classes in Junior High after attacking another student and sending him the hospital. Still very close to Jimmy but hasn't admitted to liking him in that way. Rolf had adapted to American culture and most of his odd customs faded to the background. His body became a work of art from all the farming work he did at home making him very popular with girls. The only thing that didn't change was the way he spoke, still in broken English, and his friendship with Kevin. Nazz only grew a bit taller and became head of the lacrosse team. She also came out about being bisexual in Junior high and is currently dating Marie Kanker. She's still best friends with Kevin and gets along with everyone from the cul-de-sac. Kevin had grown tall with an athlete's body due to being captain of the football team and working on his new motorcycle. He stopped bullying people in Junior High after meeting a boy named Nat who showed him how much harm he was causing. Nat, Nazz and Rolf are his best friends and keep him grounded from too much popularity.

The Ed's stayed together through all the years even though they all changed in a big way. Ed grew to nearly 6'4 but his wits were still limited but managed to make it with Double D's help. With his new size he was recruited to join the football team as a linebacker and has done very well. He is still very much into comics and old horror movies and his love for chickens. Eddy dropped the childish scams and started selling marijuana to other students for high prices and low quality. This was introduced to him by his older brother who was the supplier and ring leader. He made sure not to get caught and never brought it around the other Ed's which was a promise he made to Double D. Double D, Edward, Edd had changed the most of his childhood friends. He grew taller and leaner with new found muscles that were never there before. He also joined the swimming team to broaden his friendships and to work on his health. The gap in his teeth became much smaller but still visible and he continued to wear his black beanie. He was still top of his class and even started taking college class which started after lunch where he took a shuttle bus to campus. Time had taken them all for a good run but hasn't stopped with its changes yet to come.

On a Monday shortly after school had started Edd walked into school with a smile. He wore his signature hat with a white dress shirt cover by a simple knitted vest and a red tie. He had comfortable tight jeans that covered the top of his sensible shoes. His backpack sat on both shoulders filled with completed homework, notes, books, etc. His locker happened to be at the far end of the school so as he walked he waited for his two best friends to show up. Ed found him first. He has wearing what seemed like the clothing he wore when they were children only bigger and not as smelly. "Hiya Double D! How're you today?" He said as he gave Edd a rib cracking hug. "I'm splendid Ed. Thank you for asking. How're you this fine morning?" Edd beamed back at the tall boy. "Great! I had buttered toast with gravy this moring!" he exclaimed. "That's very nice, Ed" Edd said looking up at the ceiling. _"Something's never change"_ Edd thought to himself as they continued to walk. Eddy stepped in next to them, "Hey Double D, do you have any eye drops?" "Good morning, Eddy. Indulging so early already?" Edd asked with a raised eyebrow as he passed his eye drop he kept just for Eddy to him. "Lighten up Sock Head. If I didn't do this people would think that my shit doesn't work and wouldn't buy from me," Eddy stated. "Eddy, please not at school you could get into so much trouble," Edd chided. "Yeah, yeah whatever, see you guys later," Eddy said as he moved to reach his locker. "Don't worry Double D, pie is still good," Ed said with knowing smile. Edd smiled back at him not knowing what he meant as Ed walked off to his locker.

Edd reached his locker without any more distractions. As he opened his locker Nazz, who's locker was next to his, was closing hers. "Yo what's up Double D?" she said with a warm smile. She had always been so nice to Edd through all these years. _"I really wish we had been closer friends. She's so pleasant to talk with."_ Edd thought as he smiled back at her. "Good morning, Nazz. I'm doing very well. How are you today?" he said as he put his things in his locker. "Super rad! I'm waiting for Marie she's got my notes for today's test," she said. After the words left her lips Marie popped up next to her out of breathe. "I was booking ass over here thinking I was gonna be late but when I got here I still had 10 minutes. Did you change my clock again, _dear_?" she puffed at her girlfriend. Nazz giggled, "I might have but you're not late for once are you, _love?_" Marie sighed then smiled at her and Nazz smiled back. "We should head to class. Later Double D," Nazz said and they walked off to class. He watched with a smile on his face before turning the other way to head to his first class of the day.

In the meantime Kevin was at his locker collecting his things for class as Nat stood waiting for him. "Wow! Look at dat _ass_!" Nat said with a broad smile. Kevin looked up to see was Nat was talking about. "Where? Which one?" he said looking at the crowd. Nat pointed to a boy with a black beanie that Kevin knew very well. "What the hell Nat that's Double Dweebs ass," he said rolling his eyes as he shut his locker. "Hey a good ass is still a good ass no matter which it belongs to," Nat said matter of factly. "That's just really weird, Nat," Kevin said walking into the crowd. Nat followed him smiling, "That's why you love me!" "Sure, sure whatever you say," Kevin said as they walked into class. During class Kevin thought about what Nat had said, _"Why would he look at the dork's ass? I mean he's a guy and so is Double Dweeb. What does his ass look like anyway? I never really looked before maybe I should look just once. No! That's too weird! Nat is rubbing off on me now." _ Snapping out of his thoughts as the bell rang ending class he got up to walk to his next class. He happened to be looking for Edd just in case.

Edd watched into his last class before lunch and took his seat laying out everything he would need. This happened to be his favorite class, Science, and he shared it with a few childhood friends and some new ones. Rolf, Kevin, and Nat walked into class together laughing loudly at something Nat had said. "Nat boy, you are too good. You make Rolf's belly ache like Nana's bunions," Rolf said wiping tears from his eyes. "Why thank you, Rolf," Nat said taking a mocking bow. "Where do you even come up with this shit, Nat?" Kevin asked grinning. "I get it from my wonderful ass of course!" Nat said, "Speaking for which hey Double D." Edd looked puzzled as he said, "Good afternoon, Nathan. How are you fairing today?" "Fabulous, but call me Nat. What about you my fine nerd?" Nat grinned at him. "Oh I'm very well! I'm ready to start the new project. Did you know we get to pick which project we want to do?" Edd said with bright eyes. He was very excited for project and he already picked which one he wanted to do from a list of choices. Nat just smiled and sat down with Kevin and Rolf. Mr. Smith walked in as the bell rang closing the door behind him. "Who's ready for today?" he said to his class.

"Now you should all know that today we will start on our new project. You should have the list of choices with you from last week. I've decided to partner you up but I will be picking them," Mr. Smith said. Many people groaned at the last sentence and looked longing at the person they would have picked. "After looking at some of the grades in this class you will be partnered with someone who can help you raise your grade or you can help them raise their grade. This will help everyone in the long run and it will be good to work with new people. I'll call out who you're partnered with so pay attention," He said then looked at his sheet where he wrote down the pairs. Kevin knew he was one of the people whose grade was suffering and cursing himself for not doing his homework. Edd however was happy that his partner was picked for him because it was hard from him to find a willing partner that didn't just use him. Also he liked to teach and help people so helping someone with their grade sounded wonderful. Both boys looked up when Mr. Smith said, "Kevin Barr and Eddward Vincent." Kevin's palm hit his forehead as he sighed. _"I would be stuck with that dweeb of all people," _he thought. Edd became a bit nervous at the thought of working with his old childhood bully. _"It won't be so bad he's grown up a lot since we were children," _Edd thought as he turned a little to see Kevin. He gave Kevin a toothy smile that promised friendship. Kevin looked over with a bored expression on his face and looked away again. _"Maybe not," _Edd thought with a sigh and turned back around in his chair.

"Alright now I want you to move next to your partner and discuss which project you'd like to do. Then write down which one you picked at the bottom of your sheet along with both of your names," Mr. Smith said and sat down at his desk. Edd gathered his things and moved to the seat next to Kevin saying, "Hello Kevin. Is there any projects you'd like to do?" Kevin gave him a look of exasperation, "Look dork I don't really care what we do just pick one." Edd was a little disappointed that Kevin didn't care but he pressed on, "What about this one? Do a diagram of different parts of the human anatomy using a diagram? Oh, we can get extra credit if we use a model, too!" Kevin looked at him with a confused look, "But I thought you'd want to do something well more _challenging_?" Edd was surprised that Kevin had even considered his feeling about the matter. "I mean you live for this shit right? I thought I'd let you pick whatever you wanted," Kevin said looking the other way and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Why Kevin that's so kind of you," Edd beamed ignoring the foul language, "But I thought this one would be good of both of us. I mean it is a challenge for me I don't think I could show off my body." Kevin smiled at Edd, "Well good thing I can or we'd be in trouble." Edd wrote everything down on their sheet and turned it in. "Do you think you can help him Edward?" Mr. Smith asked taking the sheet. "I know I can," Edd said with a bright smile. Mr. Smith smiled back, "I thought so."

Edd sat back down next to Kevin still smiling and took out his notebook. "I'll write a list of what we'll need for when we get together. Also I'd like to write down our schedules so we can find times to work on the project together outside of school," Edd stated and started to write. "Oh I guess so but why do we need to work on it outside of school?" Kevin asked. "Well we need to figure out what parts of the body we're going to talk about. What they do and why. We need to make a diagram of what the muscles look like under the skin," Edd stated making sure he covered everything. "Wow, that's a lot of work Double Dweeb," Kevin said with a sigh. "Science is work, Kevin. So when are you free during the week and weekends?" Edd said as he continued to write. The bell rang for lunch and Kevin got up grabbing his things but Edd stopped him. "How will I contact you outside of school?" he asked. "Oh shit that's right here," he said and grabbed a pen and Edd's arm writing his phone number on it. "Kevin! I could get led poisoning from that!" Edd cried pulling his arm away. Kevin chuckled at his reaction and walked out of the classroom.

A few steps out of the door Nat jumps on Kevin's back grinning like a mad man. "Oh, you so dig him don't you?" he leered. Kevin blushed and shoved Nat off him. "It's not like that, dude. That's not me," Kevin said as he walked to the lunch room. "Sure, sure whatever you say, Kev," Nat giggled following behind his friend. They reached the lunch room and jumped in line for cheap "healthy" school food. "So what were you all smiley about with _Edward_?" Nat said still grinning. _"He's not gonna let this shit go,"_ Kevin thought to himselfsighing he said, "We were talking about the project." "Since when do you give a shit about science?" Nat had a confused look then an idea dawned on him, "This is your chance to get to know him and maybe more?" "Nat, look I only swing one way and that's with girls with big tits. Got it? Besides I need a good grade or I can't play football," Kevin said in a tone that ended the topic. "Oh, would you chill out. There's nothing wrong with it. I mean Nazz is bi and dating a girl, I don't give a fuck as long as there's a nice ass and no one knows about Rolf's sex life," Nat stated with a serious tone. "I don't care about other people's love life but this is mine and it's not like that," Kevin said and sat down, "Please can you just drop it?" "You win this one but I'm not giving up," Nat said as he sat down next to Kevin.

After Kevin left Edd wrote down Kevin's number on his note book. "Filthy, filthy, filthy," he said to himself as he tried to rub off the ink with his handkerchief and some water. This spot was red but the ink was gone but he felt a little sad. _"That was very cute of him,"_ Edd thought was a smile. He walked to his locker to get his home made lunch and drop off his books. As he reached his locker Ed and Eddy were waiting for him. "Sock Head you take forever I'm starving over here," Eddy complained crossing his arms. "Sorry I had to take care of something's. Shall we go to lunch?" Edd said. "Yeah let's go, Lumpy" Eddy said as he started toward the lunch room. "Do you think they'll have gravy today, Double D?" Edd asked as they followed behind Eddy. "I'm not really sure Ed. We'll have to look and see," Edd said smiling at his friend. _"He may not be the smartest of us but he is the kindest," _Edd thought looking at his tall friend.

Ed and Eddy got in line as Edd found a table to sit as. He found one not far from one of the windows but not far from the table Kevin sat at. Edd picked the seat in the sun and started to eat his lunch. Ed and Eddy found him and sat down away from the sun. "Why the hell did you pick a spot in the sun, Sock Head?" Eddy complained. "We need vitamin D and the sun helps us produce it," Edd stated looking out the window at the nice day. Eddy sighed and continued to eat wincing at the amount of gravy on Ed's plate. "Are we getting together tonight to work on homework gentlemen?" Edd asked. "Sure why not I've got nothing better to do," Eddy said picking at his food, "Why does the food here suck?" "That's why I bring my own food, Eddy." Edd said looking at the lunch he packed. He had a PB & J sandwich, a banana, baby carrots, and milk; all organic of course. "Not all of us care enough to make our own lunches Double D," Eddy leered. "I love lunch! It's my favorite hobby!" Ed chimed in cover in gravy. "You mean meal, Ed," Edd said whipping Ed's face a bit with a spare napkin. "Double D is the best mom ever!" Ed cheered. "No kidding!" Eddy said grinning. Edd blushed but smiled feeling very loved by his best friends.

Kevin looked at his less than edible food as he thought over some of the things Nat had said. "You know what Kev?" Nat asked with an evil smile. "What?" Kevin sighed looking up at him. "Double D looks like an angel," Nat said looking past Kevin. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kevin asked without really caring to hear the answer. "Just turn around at look at the table next to the window," Nat pleaded as he pointed to where he was looking. Kevin huffed and turned around to see what Nat was getting his undies in a bunch for. His eyes found the table where the Ed's sat and noticed how the light fell on them. Eddy in half shadow, Ed in full shadow, and Edd with the light shining from behind him giving him a gentle glow. Edd was smiling at something one of the Ed's had said and the glow seemed to shine from within too. "See what I mean? It's just too good," Nat said taking out his phone hoping to get a picture of his _angel_. Kevin turned away to hide the light blush the dusted his cheeks. "Just eat would ya? Who knows maybe Nazz might have something worth eating," Kevin muttered looking back down at his plate.

After lunch Edd made his way to the shuttle that would take him to the rest of his classes. Once he was seated he flipped through the note book where he wrote his and Kevin's schedules looking for a good day to work together. He saw that if Kevin was willing to wait they could get together tomorrow after he was done with swimming practice. He opened his cell phone to add in Kevin's number before sending him a text, "Hello this is Edward. Would you like to get together tomorrow after I finish with swimming practice?" He only had to wait a few minutes before Kevin replied, "I know it's you dork. Sure what time will you get done?" "4:00 pm" Edd replied promptly. "Yea sounds good to me. Should we meet up after school or at one of our houses?" Kevin answered. "Well I guess that's up to you if you want to wait," Edd texted with wonder. _"Would he really wait the long for me?"_ Edd thought to himself as he waited on Kevin to reply. "I guess I can wait for you," Kevin replied. Edd felt himself blush a little at the thought before texting, "Alright I shall see you then." Then the bus stopped at the campus and Edd got off feeling giddy at spending time with Kevin.

Kevin smiled at the last text Edd sent reading to name it was under, _Dork_. Nat happened to be in his class and looked at his best friend who was smiling at his phone. "Hey. What are you all smiley about," Nat whispered. "It's nothing," Kevin whispered back as he put his phone away. Nat glared at him wanting to know what was really going on but let it go as the teacher started class. Kevin zoned out the teacher and looked out the window thinking. He'd never really spent time alone with Edd in all the years they've known each other. How was he supposed to act around him? What should he say to him? Should he apologize to him for being a bully? Then his phone buzzed from a text message. He looked at it secretly reading that it was from Edd, "I hope I'm not bothering you during class but I wanted to say I'm glad we're working together." All of Kevin's worries left his mind and he smiled softly at the text. _"Wow where did that come from? Maybe this won't be so bad after all."_


	2. Chapter 2

Edd awoke at 6:30 a.m. sharp to the call of his alarm clock. With one hand he turned it off and the other to rub the sleep from his eyes. He got out of bed, stretched his sleepy muscles, and made his bed to perfection. Afterword he went over to his closet to pick the days clothing; a red undershirt, black and white knit sweater vest, and simple dark washed jeans. With all of his clothes he made his way to his sanctuary the bathroom. Picking out a clean towel and setting everything down he reached into the shower to pick the perfect temperature for his morning ritual. He stripped down and put his dirty pajamas in the hamper before stepping into the hot water. He let out a soft sign of pleasure as the water soaked his hair and fell over his body. He went through the motions of washing; humming tunelessly to himself all the while. After he finished getting ready for the day he made his way down stairs to the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of whole grain organic oats with organic milk and his daily vitamins. He cleaned his dishes and ran back upstairs to grab his backpack for school and his duffle bag for swimming practice. He had only just left the bottom stair when his watch beeped signaling that it was time to leave for school.

Edd walked to school every day but not because he couldn't drive. He liked to walk in brisk morning air, watch the sun make its way across the sky, and it wasn't a very far walk so he saw no point in wasting gas. When he was about half way to school he saw Kevin on his motorcycle wiz past, "_Well, at least he's wearing a helmet," _Edd thought as his eyes followed Kevin until he was out of site. Seeing Kevin reminded him that they were getting together after school today. Edd smiled at the thought of bounding with Kevin over the wonderful world of science. "_Oh dear, I wonder if Kevin remembered that we're meeting today?" _Edd fretted as he pulled out his cell phone. "Are we still getting together after school to work on our project?" he said in his text. A few minutes later his phone chimed with Kevin's response, "Duh dork. O btw I gotta give Nat a ride home today so why don't we meet up when you get back?" Edd was a little disappointed that Kevin wasn't going to be waiting for him but let it pass, "Alright Kevin, I shall contact you after practice. Make sure to bring your books home and be ready to get started on the project." Hardly a minute later Kevin replied, "Lol whatever dork see you then." Edd smiled to himself and continued his way into school.

Kevin smiled as he closed his phone, _"He's such a dork. I could almost see him jumping with joy about this." _Nat looked over at his friend with a quizzical eye. He'd never seen his friend smile like that at just a text message. His face seemed to light up like the way it does when he talks about his bike. "Who ya texin?" Nat asked trying to be nonchalant. Kevin snapped out of his senses, "What?" "Who's texting you so early?" Nat giggled at his dazed friend. "It's just Double Dork making sure we're working on the project today," Kevin shrugged. "Oh I see. So, I take it we're not hanging out after school?" Nat hedged. "Not today dude. Gotta ace this project or I'm off the team," Kevin said closing his locker and making his way to class. "Oh fine but you gotta tell me what Double Dee's house is like," Nat said. "What makes you think we're going to his house?" Kevin asked. "Well you'd be alone, together, _studying_," Nat grinned. "Nat, I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" Kevin cried and chased Nat up and down the halls before Nat ducked into class.

The day seemed to drag for Edd which never seemed to happen. When the bell rang he nearly ran from the room to his locker. His next class was science with Kevin and just the thought of it made Edd's heart race. He wasn't really sure why he felt this way when it came to Kevin, _"Maybe it's the prospects of being friends after all this time," _he thought to himself. He slowed his way to class hoping not to seem too eager. As soon as he walked through the door he saw Kevin and Nat already there. Nat saw him first and waved his arms wildly with his trademark grin. Edd waved back shyly with a small smile. Seeing Nat overreact Kevin turned around to see who Nat was waving at. When his eyes fell on Edd he smiled and motioned him over. Edd made his way to the table the two were sitting at trying to avoid desks, people, and chairs. Once he was close Nat grabbed him and pulled him into his lap. "Nathan! What in the world are you doing?!" Edd squeaked as he tried to get up. Nat only held on tighter, "You give Kevin all the attention I want some too." "Please Nathan, let me go this is embarrassing," Edd pleaded looking to Kevin for help. "Fine, but I want one hug per day from now on," Nat said letting Edd go. "We will have to see about that," Edd huffed as he straightened his shirt as he made his way back to his desk. Nat pouted, "Why does he love you so much and not me?" "Oh shut up, Nat," Kevin muttered and walked to his desk.

The rest of the class went on without any more distractions or embarrassing moments. Edd was so preoccupied with the lesson he didn't even notice Kevin and Nat texting back and forth throughout class or the looks them both gave him in between each text. All Edd saw was the board, all he heard was the teacher, and all he did was take notes. His hand flew across the paper with neat small writing making sure he didn't miss any information. By the end of class he had filled nearly 5 pages with notes and his hand was a bit sore from cramping. He looked over his notes double checking his grammar, spelling, and that he didn't leave anything out. He smiled to himself as he put his things away knowing that his work was complete and it would not distract him from the project tonight.

As Edd was busy with his notes Kevin was trying to fend off Nat's harassments. "God he is just too cute! It's no fair you get to spend so much time with him!" Nat texted Kevin shortly after the teacher started class. "Nat chill out for once about the dork?" Kevin replied, "Kev you have to admit he's a cutie pie," Nat persisted. "No I don't. I don't see him that way," Kevin sent with a sigh. The conversation was starting to tire him out but Nat never knew when to quit. "Fine be that way. Just gives me a chance to make my move ;)" Nat texted; sending a sizably wink in Kevin's direction. Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking over at Edd. He was so engrossed with the lesson and his notes that just looking at him made one tired. _"He does look cute. I don't think he even notices he sticks his tongue out when he writes,"_ Kevin thought to himself. Nat looked at his best friend to see what he was staring at only to find out that it was Edd. A smile smirk graced Nat's lips as a plan started to form in his mind. His sure fire plan that couldn't fail even if both parties tried to stop it.

The bell rang ending class and everyone moved to go to lunch. Edd hurried out of class in hopes of not being harassed by Nat again. He did feel a little bad about not saying good bye to Kevin but know that they would see each other later that night. He stopped at his locker to get what he needed before lunch when a dark haired girl walked up to him. "Hey Double D, can I ask a favor of you?" She asked shyly. "Oh, but of course Jessica how can I help you?" Edd replied smiling at the girl he shared History with. "Could I copy your notes for class? I missed them yesterday because I was sick," she smiled sheepishly. "That's no problem at all. You can return them to me in class tomorrow," Edd said handing his note book labeled History to her. "Thanks Double D I'd be lost without you!" she exclaimed giving him a hug of gratitude. "It is n-no trouble at a-all," he flustered feeling a light blush cross his face. She smiled and turned to the lunch room waving behind her.

He smiled to himself as he closed his locker. He did love helping people especially when it came to studies. Then a hard shove flung him into the lockers knocking his head hard against the metal. He turned around quickly to see who his attacker was ad brought his books up to his chest for protection. He was face to face with one of the jocks from the football team and two other team mates. "H-hello gentlemen h-how can I help you?" Edd forced out hoping that if he didn't make a fuss they'd leave him be. "Why were you talking to my girl nerd?" the jock who was in his face said. "She was only asking for my notes for class. We share the same class I would never hit on your girlfriend," Edd stated looking down at his feet. "I see. Why wouldn't you hit on her? Do you think she's ugly? Or are you just a fag?" The boy shot at him. "Oh no no no. She's lovely but as you said she's your girlfriend it would be very rude of me to hit on a girl who's already in a relationship. No I'm not a homosexual," Edd hurriedly said. "Good now stay away from her," the boy said and walked away with his friends behind him laughing.

He collected himself and made his way to lunch. He quickly found his two best friends and sighed with relief as he took his seat. "Hey Sockhead what took you so long?" Eddy asked. "I had to talk with some class mates," Edd lied. He really did hate lying to his friends but it was better than making them worry about him. "Ok whatever. So are you coming over after school?" Edd asked before biting into his burger. "Sadly no gentlemen I have a previous engagement tonight," Edd declining his friends invitation. "Who're going to marry tonight Double D?" Ed chimed in. "No Ed I'm not getting married to anyone anytime soon I meant I already have plans tonight," Edd giggled. "Oh ok because I don't have a monkey suit right now," Ed smiled at his friend. "Ed shut up would ya?" Eddy groaned as he rolled his eyes. Edd smiled to himself as he started to eat his lunch as Eddy and Ed argued but what they should do after school.

Kevin held his face in his hands prying that Nat would shut up about Edd. Since class had ended it was all Nat wanted to talk about and it was driving Kevin crazy. Just as Kevin was out to attack Nat he was saved but Nazz. "Hey dude are you ok?" Nazz asked with worry in her face. "Yeah just tired," Kevin shrugged lifting his head to look at his childhood friend. "Are you coming over tonight to watch True Blood?" she said beaming. True Blood was her favorite show right now and Kevin dreaded watching it every time. He never said to her though because she was his best friend and he loved spending time with her. "Not tonight Nazz. I've got…Other plans tonight," Kevin said sheepishly looking away in hopes she wouldn't ask farther. "Bummer! Hey Nat, would you wanna come over tonight and watch it with me?" Nazz asked looking hopefully at Nat. "Sure why not I have nothing else to do," Nat grinned at her. The two spent the rest of lunch talking about the show leaving Kevin to eat in peace.

As normal the day went on without much change, no big events, and nothing exciting. Kevin was now free to wait for Edd since Nat was leaving with Nazz. He wasn't really sure when swim practice was going to be done but for some reason he didn't want to ask Edd. He wanted to wait and scare him as he walked out of the locker room. Kevin could see the look on Edd's face and grinned slyly. _"He'd jump about 10 feet in the air. He'd scream like a girl for sure. Then he would blush from being embarrassed and nag me for being childish. Honestly how could take such a cute face seriously? Wait not cute definitely not cute! Maybe adorkable is the right word? That sounds about right," _Kevin thought to himself as he picked a place to sit while he waited for Edd. He took out his phone to play a game to keep himself busy during his long wait. He considered doing some of his homework but pushed the thought aside knowing Edd could help him do it if he asked.

Edd was the first in the locker room as always. He didn't want other people to see him in his birthday suit but most of what he hid under his hat. He changed quickly, put on his swim cap, and made his way to the pool. He waited on the bleachers for his coach, Mr. Olson, and teammates eyeing the water longingly. Only a few minutes pasted before people started to join Edd in waiting for their coach. After the whole team was sitting on the bleachers Coach Olson walked in with a bright smile, "Hello everyone who's ready for practice today?" There were a few mummers and nods as a response to the question. "Today I think we should work on our weak spots. There's no hurry for perfection but it's good to even out our strengths," Coach Olson said, "So let's get in the water!" Everyone got up, picked a lane, and dove into the water. Edd picked a lane away from the rest of his teammates so he wouldn't be distracted. Even though they were a team Edd still wasn't very welcomed but those who were on the team didn't bully him anymore.

Coach Olson walked over to Edd with a smile that hid his concern. He knelt down to the water so he could talk to Edd, "So you're doing great on everything, Edd," Coach Olson said, "The only thing you should work on is speed." "Yes coach I shall work to improve," Edd smiled back. Edd adjusted his goggles and made his way through the water with easy. _"I think I shall do 10 laps with each different stoke then I can work on my speed for each one," _Edd thought to himself under the water. Not long after the first few laps his mind began to wonder to Kevin, _"He has changed so much over the years. It almost seems like he's a different person but in a good way of course. I mean he hasn't bullied anyone in years which is wonderful in my opinion. I wonder just how much he has changed. Well I guess I'll find out during this project! I wonder what Kevin thinks of me? I do suppose I've changed a great deal as well but would he even notice? I mean it's not as though we've spent a lot of time with each other since we were children." _

Edd popped his head out of the water after he lost track of what lap he was. He looked up to see his coach leaning down toward the water with a mocking smile. "Is there something you needed coach?" Edd asked. "Edward practice is over. I've been trying to get your attention for a long while now," Coach Olson said standing up to point at the large clock on the wall. Edd's eyes followed the pointing finger to see that practice had ended 10 minutes ago. "Oh my! I'm terribly sorry I wasn't paying attention." Edd flustered hurrying out of the pool. "It's no problem it just means you're dedicated," Coach Olson said and walked away to his office. Edd hurried to the locker room to change and head home. _"Oh dear oh dear oh dear I hope Kevin isn't cross with me for taking so long," _Edd worried as he checked the locker room to see if his teammates left already. He found no one left so he collected his travel shower bag and clean towel. He set the towel on the hook by the shower, placed his shower supplies on the ground in the shower, and double checked to make sure he was alone. He did this every time after practice because the school showers didn't have curtains do to inappropriate behavior that happened in them.

Kevin watched each person on the swim team leave the locker room looking for Edd. It was 10 minutes pasted 4 and Kevin was getting irritated. _"What the hell is taking so long? Maybe his ODC went into over load and he's trying to vacuum the pool," _He thought as he walked into the locker room. He was fully ready to give the dork a pounding when his eyes landed on the thin dork setting up his shower. Kevin ducked behind some of the lockers so he wouldn't be seen as a thought popped into his mind, _"Now's my chance to see what's under that stupid hat!" _Kevin watched with anticipation as Edd reached up to remove his swimming cap. Long nimble fingers worked the cap off letting long dark black hair fall to Edd's shoulders. Edd ran his hand through his hair before putting his cap on the hook next to his towel. As Edd ran his hand through his hair it revealed a long scar running from his hairline two inches into his scalp. In the moment Kevin's heart ached the way it did when he lost his first big game and all he wanted to do was hug Edd and make the hurt go away.

As Kevin was lost in his thoughts Edd began to strip the rest of his swimming attire and started to run the shower. As soon as Kevin heard the shower his eyes flicked to the door hoping to make a run for it before Edd could notice he was there. He looked to see if Edd was looking this way only to find Edd face forward leaning into the water letting in run over his body. Kevin watched in awe as Edd's hair became soaked, the water trailing down his slender pale body, and his eyes closed in comfort. _"Oh man this can't be happening. This really can't be happening!" _Kevin's mind panicked as his eyes stayed glued to the shower. Just as Kevin was about to make a break for the door Edd moved grabbing his shampoo. Kevin stood still in his hiding stop waiting for a chance to run away. While he _waited_ he caught a lovely view of Edd running his long fingers through his hair making sure it was clean for all the chemicals in the pool. _"I bet his hair is really soft. I wonder if he'd ever let me touch it? Not likely god forbid he ever knew I saw him without his beloved hat," _Kevin pondered as his eyes moved to the scar along the side of Edd's head.

Lost in thought Kevin missed his chance to run as Edd grabbed his travel loofa and body wash. Making sure the loofa had plenty of soap he began to wash his body humming to himself. The gentle hum caught Kevin's attention as did the water and soap running down Edd's slim body. Edd started with his arms and moved down to his pale chest moving in slow circular motions. Kevin's eye followed the loofa where ever it went before watching the suds travel the down to the drain. Kevin felt a blush creeping into his cheeks as the loofa moved lower and lower. When Edd's loofa reached between his legs Kevin left tight feeling in his jeans and his body on fire. Edd none the wiser continued to shower going through the motions of his shower as his childhood bully watched him with hot eyes. Edd's mind off in another world all together about ways to make himself faster for the next swim meet.

Edd rinsed himself off letting the water relax his burning muscles before turning the water off and putting his shower supplies back into their travel bag. This was Kevin's chance to run and he did the minute Edd turned his back. Kevin rushed out of the locker room making sure to not let the door slam. He thanked god that he met no one in the halls as he hurried to the parking lot. Once his feet hit the pavement he all but ran to his bike and winced as he sat down. Ignoring the pain he sped off back to the cul de sac, to his home, and to safety. He pulled up into his drive way, packed, and raced into his house. He shut the door and locked as if Edd himself would be chasing him all the way here. Once again thanking god for no one being home because of the large bulge that stood out in the front of his jeans. He walked into his room and collapsed on his bed letting his mind try to process what just happened. He just watched the king of dorks shower and now has a hard on from watching said dork.

"_What in the hell is going on? I mean maybe it's just 'cause I haven't gotten any for a while," _Kevin tried to convince himself, _"I mean it's not like he's bad looking. His skin looks like a girls. It's so pale; not a mark on him. Well other than that scar but even that looks good. I bet his skin is really soft too like his hair I really want to know. I want to run my hand through his hair and pull it back to show off his long pretty neck. I bet I could leave a wicked hickey on that pale skin." _He let his eyes closed and the image of Edd in the shower float to the front of his mind. He replayed the shower in his mind but without the loofa and then with himself joining Edd in the shower. His hand slowly made its way to the front of his pants rubbing lightly, _"I bet he's really sensitive after all he's probably still a virgin. Oh the sounds he would make if anyone touched him like that; if I touched him like that." _His hand dipped into his jeans, _"His face would be bright red and his would shake like a leaf. I know he'd stutter cause he's be so embarrassed but I'd make it so much worse," _He started to stroke himselfslowly working up the speed, _"His breathe would hitch, he'd moan like no one could hear him, and oh man he'd be so tight," _He pumped himself till he came all over his hand.

Edd turned off the water, put his things away, and wrapped himself in a clean towel. He brought all his things back to his lock making sure to wrap his swimming suit in a used towel before putting it in another bag to be brought home for washing. He dried his hair and body before putting on his clothing and then locking his locker. He grabbed his cell phone checking if he had and missed calls or text messages. Sadly there hadn't been any so he decided to text Kevin, "Kevin I have just finished practice I shall be home in about 15 minutes. I will call you when I get there and we shall work on the project." He grabbed his bag and back pack before heading out the door and on his way home. He walked with a slight spring in his step at the thought of working with Kevin and maybe becoming good friends. _"This could really bring us together! Maybe if we became good friends I wouldn't be bullied nearly as much or even at all. Oh dear that sounds so selfish how rude of you, Edward. This is for everyone's benefit not just yours," _Edd thought as he walked his familiar path home. As he walked he started to hum again which he did when he was alone. He never hummed or sang if someone could hear him simply because he never thought he was any good. His mother used to sing to him when he was very little is was one of his best memories.

Kevin sat on the side of his bed looking at the dirty tissue he used to clean his hand shaking his head. _"Did I really just jerk off to Double D? The dork that has lived across the street from me for years? The kid I have to work with today on a school project? How am I going to face him? What should I say? Oh hell no! I'm not saying a word about this to him to anyone for that matter. God forbid Nat ever found out about what just happen; he'd never let me live it down," _Kevin's mind raced trying to think of what to do when his phone went off signaling a new text. He reached over to his desk to grab his phone reading the new text. It was from the dork telling him he was heading home and he couldn't help but smile. Today was going to be the best or worst day of his life and it's all Edd's fault.


End file.
